


I've Always Wanted To Live in a Neighborhood With You

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [21]
Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Gordon's neighbor is driving him nuts, until he finds out who it is.





	I've Always Wanted To Live in a Neighborhood With You

**Author's Note:**

> Again, backdating so it looks like it was posted on the right day. 
> 
> Prompt: two side by side apartments.

Gordon groans as he hears his neighbor in the next apartment banging around and listening to loud music. He can’t take it anymore. It’s been almost a year since he’d moved into the apartment and at first, he’d let it slide. But he just can’t take it anymore. He’s tired, from years of coaching kids who think they know the game better than him, from years of fighting stupid lawsuits for even stupider people, from the years of trying to get his own practice up so that he can practice the kind of law he wants and still be able to coach little league hockey. But most of all, he’s tired from the year next to his loud, annoying neighbor.

He walks out into the hallway and pounds on his neighbor’s door. “Would you please, shut the hell up!?”

The door opens and Gordon takes a step back. In front of him, in a towel with water dripping off his shoulders and down a very well formed chest is his former protégé, Charlie Conway. “Charlie?” 

“Gordon!” Charlie brightens up. “Hi. How’d you find me?” 

“I live next door.” Gordon gestures to his apartment. “You’ve... What are you doing here?”

“You heard about what happened with the Ducks, right?” 

“Yeah. You got injured. I asked your mom about it, but she just said you left the country to heal and recover. That you weren’t planning to come back.” 

“I came back.” Charlie smiles. “Had the surgeries I need to get my knees well enough that I could walk like a normal person. Stayed in Europe for a while to recover and to decide what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. I decided it was time to come home and go back to college.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I’m in school. Going to business school. I talked to some of the higher ups at hockey clubs in Europe about what it takes to be a coach in the majors and I’ve got nearly all of the qualifications. The only thing that would be held against me, apparently, is the fact that I dropped out of college after the first year to play pro.” Charlie shrugs. “You wanna come in? I’m getting a little cold.” 

“Yeah.” Gordon steps inside, not surprised to see an apartment just like his, minus all his legal papers everywhere and all of the pictures he has of the little league hockey teams he’s coached. But there are five framed team photos on the wall. One, Gordon recognizes, is the team back when they were District 5, right after they’d become the Mighty Ducks. The second is the junior Olympics team and the third is their senior year picture of the team at Eden Hall when they’d just won the state championship. The fourth is Charlie’s freshman year at college, him, Adam, Fulton and Portman all on the team. The fifth, of course, being from Charlie’s time on the ice in Anaheim as he had been, once again, a Duck.

Gordon turns to watch Charlie walk into his bedroom and he licks his lips as Charlie drops his towel. “Nice pictures.” 

“Thanks,” Charlie says, coming back in and zipping up his jeans. He leaves the top button open and smiles again at Gordon. “God, it’s good to see you. Dating anyone?” 

“I don’t have much time for dating. I coach the Ducks still, as well as I recently started my new practice.”

“Oh? What kind of law?” 

“Mostly family law, civil suits, disability suits.” Gordon shrugs. “I do a lot of pro bono work.” 

Charlie smiles and nods. “I’m glad to hear that.” He moves closer to Gordon. “It’s been a long time since I saw you last, Gordon. You weren’t there at any of my college or pro games?” 

“Yes I was. I missed a lot of them when they were out of state, but I still went as much as possible.” Gordon swallows hard when Charlie moves even closer. “Charlie?” 

“I’ve missed you, Gordon. You should’ve come and found me at the games.” Charlie leans down, tilting his head a little. “I’m going to kiss you unless you tell me to back off.” 

Gordon nods, leaning up to kiss Charlie. Charlie sighs happily into his mouth as he deepens the kiss.


End file.
